Heroic Demon
by Dnwc Mizu
Summary: This is the story of a holy war that started on a single bet. There were two sides, the demons and the humans. But wait! Why are they enslaved by the elves? Where are the Yuusha(hero) and Maou(demon lord)? They messed up the script. Okay this is the story of a mess up world with an overpowered Main character who might or might not be crazy.
1. Prolouge: Don't bet against fate

**Mizu: ...I just noticed the problem with the prologue...**

 **Konton: I told you a week ago.**

 **Mizu: I was busy writing and catching up on dramas...**

 **Konton: True, I've found a funny game.**

 **Mizu:...**

* * *

Once upon a time the humans declared a holy war upon the demons trying to gain land. However in the middle of their advance stood one demon She only said one thing.

"I'm the Maou, fear for you have brought down my wrath." Maou said before destroying that army. It was at this time that the humans begun to be pushed back. Nothing survived the demons onslaught for they were out for revenge. At this time the Humans gained a glimmer of hope. The Hero of legends had appeared blessed by the gods and spirits she overturned and stopped the demons advance. After 10 years however both sides realized that neither was advancing. Soon each side started using spies and guerrilla warfare. But again they were at an impasse. It was then and there that the Hero and Maou met for the final battle.

"Evil Maou this is the time that you shall die" The hero says lifting his sword to the Maou. The Maou turns toward his opponent.

"Arrogance, It is you who shall die allowing me to take over your puny race." She says. Right then and there she laughs and five blue fireballs appear. The Hero doesn't mind, she begins her charge. The fireballs converge on her position but the Hero effortlessly dodges. She then with all her might strikes the Maou. Only to realize that it was an illusion. Yes the Maou while arrogant wasn't careless, the moment that the battle began she already set up an illusion. On that note I your amazing omnipotent narrator shall tell you that once her illusion was broken she already set another. With that strike the Maou sent for a great flame from her hand. This flames color was red. The Hero then barrels through it like it was nothing. On the side of our glorious Hero the Maou sent fourth four of his flames, two on each side, as well as one from behind. The Hero uses a shielding spell on them. Effortlessly blocking such puny flames was easy or so thought our arrogant, stupid Hero for the flames just burned through her lackluster spell. The battle continued for 10 hours before they both realized they couldn't beat each other. How ignorant they both were. Can you believe it. Why would the Hero with the strongest defense ever beat the Maou with the highest offense. I bet even you the reader realized that they were evenly matched. What did you actually think the hero would win. Then again every fight will end and I already know the Mou shall be pierced and die by the Hero's sword. I guess I shouldn't stall this cat fight any longer.

"I the great Hero call fourth the spirits, reveal the truth of the world, God's eye" the hero yells. This is the ultimate illusion counter magics, the only problem is that activating it costs about 500 mana to use and sucks about 10 per second. Based on the hero's magic power she could only use it for 50 seconds. She spots the Maou standing there. The Maou realizing that she would die if she didn't do anything stopped moving. Maou then summoned four more blue flames. The stupidest move the Maou could do and she did it. The Hero brilliantly realized this and dived toward the Maou piercing her heart. The Hero smiled realizing that she won only to cough out blood. Normally the hero can plow through a flame without care because she was resistant to the elements but while to Maou was stupid for stopping she still converged all nine of her blue flames on the hero. These flames were able to burn anything even the hero. Thus they both true to their even powers killed each other. Dying they both thought this last thought. With this my race is saved. Haah, how stupidly arrogant could two people be. I'd question if how they could even be so strong but alas it was the truth. As everyone will realize when the two strongest or OP characters died the evil Elves took over the world conquering the humans and demons. But since we can't end our story we shall check out what happens to the remaining Humans and Demons.

"You evil devil, you cheated" says my stupid and arrogant brother. King of the holy gods. Haah how will I explain this to them. It was their own cheating that made them lose. Giving one Human so many blessings how did you think you could win.

"I hate to admit that he's right, but there's no way you played fair." My other stupid brother says. King of the Demonic gods. Fuuu-n, what did you think I'd slip of course I'd keep everything pg what if a little kid is reading this. Anyway I was the only one that didn't cheat. It was because they both cheated that Maou and Hero lost.

"I won the bet, I get to make you do all the chores for a hundred of years." Yeees I didn't have to do anything and I still won my bet. The idiots should have thought that the elves would get involved. All I had to do as their patron god was tell them when. Muhahahaha. This Merciful Narrator of course wanted to stop this horrible war and in my kind heart I did.

"Anyway both me and brother came here to make a bet that would negate the last bet" said the king of the holy gods. Of course you'd want to get rid of that bet. Unfortunately for you I already won so I don't need to take this one because I have nothing to gain.

"Also if we lose we'll add another 100 years to our debt" says the king of the demonic gods. This is getting long to think I'll shorten them to Brother H king of the holy gods and brother D king of the demonic gods. Brother D, what you just said sounds like gold to my ears. Brother H off to the side nods his head. How naïve, I control the world I could just stomp out anything they plan.

"So what is the bet" I ask. If I have to I could just annihilate the entire human and demon race. Then again I still have Yggdrasil, nothing they could through at it would affect them.

"If either the Hero or the Maou can beat Yggdrasil we win." Says brother H. How arrogant they'd never be able to beat my greatest creation. First of all even through the Maou has that annoying fire Yggdrasil would just kill Her before she even gets close. The Hero is harder but she wouldn't even be able to lay a hand on the Yggdrasil.

"Deal" I say. They both smile and shake their hands. For the first time in my life I feel like I just got cheated. They then snap their fingers and I see Mou and Hero pop up.

"Hero I command you to protect your successor with everything you have, The objective is to destroy the Yggdrasil." Brother H commands. Haah do you really think that Hero could ever lay a finger on my precious creation.

"Maou I have one command, Burn the Yggdrasil, I will not take failure as an option." Says brother D trying to fire up Maou. They then snap their fingers and send the Maou and the Hero down to the World.

* * *

 **Mizu: I won't survive the embarrassment...**

 **Konton: I'll be fine.**


	2. Chapter 1: A method to the madness

**Mizu** : It's hard putting a table into Docx...

* * *

Chapter One

So this is my new body, it feels a bit weird though. My body appears to not be fully human, in fact I feel a dark presence in my host. How can I child have such a evil presence, this is when they are meant to be innocent. Don't tell me... My new body is one of those demi-beasts?! But that means a human and a demon would have to have had children together.

It seems that my functions and influence have been hindered to the right side. I can only influence the host's thoughts and creativity, in other words I can only influence what she thinks and does on the inside. Well that should be enough, though I must worry that if the mind is strong enough it may block out my influence.

So this is my new body, it appears to be strong. But this softness in it will not work, one has to think about things strategically. We cannot afford to be compassionate to our enemies or bystanders. This body must be half human.

Well it appears that the human side of the body is locking me away from the right side of the brain. It appears I can only influence her actions and logic, well with my knowledge of economics and other things that won't be a problem.

Wait a second... why do I sense that pesky hero. There is no way that mou and me could have ended up in the same body. You have got to be kidding me! How could this happen Shut up Yuusha, we have to find out why this happened.

I don't want to deal with you right now Maou, right now I need to find out why such a creature exists. Shouldn't humans and demons be at war right now, in fact humans should have destroyed the demon race.

Think about this logically Yuusha, even if the demons lost they couldn't be entirely wiped out in the time it took us to reincarnate. It would take thousands of years to finally hunt down the rest of the demons who are hiding. That is if the demons did lose in the first place.

"Look at her, she is so calm and peaceful. Husband what should we call her?" A angelic- I mean evil sounding voice says. You shouldn't cut me off, it's rude! Hasn't anybody taught you manners.

Of course not, demon mothers abandon their young when they are born. It's a kill or be killed world we live in. Humans are weak because they mother's coddle them. I think the father is the demon.

"I think we should call her Emelia." The father says in a strong and- demeaning voice! Hey?! Yuusha, I thought you said that interrupting was rude! Hypocrite never- I'm the chosen one that could never do wrong, anyway you're an evil demon who wants to destroy the world. I don't need manners with you. What idiots would destroy the world I was only stopping the humans from destroying my race. My holy god would never lie. Idiot my power was so powerful if I really wanted to destroy the world I'd have done it.

"Emelia, what a lovely name." Mother says in her angeli-evilvoice. I said not to interrupt me. That voice is full of love how could it ever sound evil. The reason it sounds evil is because this is a mother that'll let her child become weak. I then feels her rub my head, I get a chill. Maou I said not to interrupt me. Fine then I won't talk to you ever again. Like you will that's what I'll do.

"I'm feeling tired, husband can you take care of her." Okay the first thing I need to do is check my stats.

Name: Emelia

Race: Demi-beast (Kitsune/Human)

Hp: 20/20

Mp: 0/20

Atk: 10

Def: 10

Mag:10

Dex: 10

Wis: 2

Hp Regen: 2

Mp Regen: 2

Level: 1

Exp: 00/100

Natural abilities

Foxfire

Illusion

Shapeshift

Maou

Holyblessing

Blessing of Magic

Blessing of the Goddess

Blessing of the Spirits

Yuusha

Berserkerrage

What's with these crazy stats. I never had anything like this when I was level one. Hah I'm still a kitsune even if half of me is a weakling. There's only one problem, I can't control the body at all. Maou!Yuusha! Wait why don't I have any of my precious mana. I need to be able to activate my spells.

{After 10 days}

Yuusha... It's not like I w-want to talk to you or anything but I only have you. I'm so lonely I just want to have at least one being who acknowledges my existence. Yesss finally, I thought I was about to go crazy. No I have to act cool. Sure It's not like we have anything better to. Okay first thing first why did you revive. The Holy god gave me a quest to destroy the Yggdrasil. Funny I was told to burn it. Ok for once we'll have to unite to destroy a common enemy. Yes together we'd be invincible, the world will cower under my rei- I mean yes defeat a common foe.

"WAAH" screams a voice. So loud, so hungry. Quiet Yuusha first of all you can't even feel hungry. Haah, That wasn't me, I thought that was you. Food, want food. Is this- the body. Hey don't interrupt me you hypocrite. Manners aren't needed for demons. I'm going to point out we're both a demibeast. I'll never become such a monstrosity. True this body is weakened by this blood. Headache, want quiet. Damn voice- so loud. She's the one in control Fu- don't you dare say it. Alright I won't I just forgot we're in the presence of a child. Anyway you'd think the gods wouldn't do a halfass job. So how shall we complete our objective. First we need to get rid of this collar- right then we'll burn down those evil elves. Muhahaha. QUIET!

AHH!AHH! Shut up Maou the child is giving me a headache. I won't comment about that... Passive ability noob. They're blessings and I do have one that activates. Yeah, a summoning spell. You're not much better, you only have One active ability.

By the way Maou. What is it Yuusha? Will you please refrain from swearing. When did I swear? When you were talking about the gods job on our situation. Oh! Why should I care? You want me to fight you? I would rather not. Then don't swear in the presence of a child.

* * *

 **Mizu** : Konton likes pure chaos...


	3. Chapter 2: A moment of infamy

**Konton: So, Mizu left everything to me. We've been really busy lately. I miss Mizu, my life is so much easier with Mizu.**

* * *

Chapter Two

[Yuusha she's walking toward the slime] says Maou. I can take it, I'm strong enough. I take another step toward the slime. I tighten my hands around the stick. When it starts sliding to me I get a shiver.

(Stupid Maou, I can't control her) says Yuusha. For as long as I could remember I've always heard their voice inside my head. Most people call me crazy saying that those voices are fake but they seem so real. I mean my mind is real right. No I'm fine I'm the only sane person in this world. [She's doubting us again.] No I'm not it's just sometimes I do wonder. (Trust us, even through we always fight, we both agree that we're real.) Yeah you're right.

[Don't slack off, we need to see if the slime will be able to corrode the collar]. While they're talking I realize that the slime has reached my foot. It starts burning my foot. Ahhh, it hurts so much. [Yuusha it's your fault she's a wimp.] (she'll realize she's fine in a second.) Upon hearing that I realize that I'm fine. I then pick up the slime and hold it to my neck... the collar still remains. (Stupid Maou your plan failed.) [Oi, that was your plan!] Shut up! You both were calling each other geniuses earlier, you both thought the plan was foolproof.

I feel Maou's anger seep into my thoughts and I crush the slime. It's truly scary how angry Maou gets. Maou is very aggressive too, her strategies often include destroy, attack, maim, murder and kill. (Wow! Maim is in there, so she isn't all about killing.) [I would like to tell you that I am the logical one.] You may be logical but I am the voice of reason here!

"Emelia where are you?" Mother says in her worried voice. [I would describe it as evil!] (Shut up, don't be jealous that your mother didn't love you.) Will you just be quiet! All you do is talk and fight all day long!

(AHHHHHHHHHHH!) [Didn't Yuusha say not to do that ever again?] I still don't understand why Maou can take the punishment. I am not just doing it to Yuusha but it appears she is the only one affected. "I am here Mother."

"There you are." Mother says picking me up, my body shivers. I really do want to accept mother's kindness but I can't help it. Maou has affected me too much, I really hate people touching me at all.

(See what you did! You are ruining her childhood, you evil demon!) [Why are you complimenting me so much? Did you finally see the advantage it gives her?] Just shut up! The pain will linger until you guys learn to get along.

"What are you covered in, it's all slimy." Mother asks me, she then takes me inside to clean me off. Father just looks at me when I enter, he sees the mess but doesn't say anything about it.

I am sure Father knows what I was doing. I know Father hides the fact that he is a Kitsune from Mother and he expects me to do the same. Humans look down upon all other races, especially demons. Demons look down upon anything that is weaker than them so it tends to be a mutual hatred.

Times are dark for Humans and Demons though, after Yuusha and Maou died the elves left the forest and took over the world. Humans and Demons were so weak at the time that they couldn't stop the elves. (Don't blame us, we were told to win!) [Yeah, blame those useless gods!] (Don't disrespect the gods!)

I give up and push them to the back of my mind, I see father and I walk over and sit on his lap, it seems Maou doesn't mind this. I think Maou admires Father a bit but refuses to admit it. I don't really understand her.

"Are you causing trouble again?" Father asks, he starts scratching my back. I sigh in relief, it truly feels good to have your back scratched. Father really doesn't understand, I really want to get rid of this stupid collar.

"Of course father." I say with a smile on my face, I begin to bury my face into Father's chest. I hear Maou start choking and throwing up, no matter how much she likes Father she still hates physical contact.

"You are one little vixen." Father says with a smile, he then picks me up and puts me down. He goes back to reading his book, I might as well go find something else to do. Maybe I can see what the other kids are doing.

I watch the kids from the forest, I am really good at hiding. They really won't let me play with them because I play too hard. (See, you should stop making her tough. She needs compassion early on in her life, as well as friendship.) [She needs to learn how to survive on her own! Life isn't nice enough to protect you.]

They are playing tag right now, I would be pretty good at tag. I am really fast because I have high stats for a level one and I am a Demi-beast. No Maou, Yuusha, I am not lonely. Why would I be lonely?

[That's good!] (You idiot! She is obviously lonely. What are you stuck on the logical side? Her emotional side is flaring with the word LIE!) No, not lonely at all. Why would I lie about it? The kids start huddling in a circle.

They appear to be picking a new game to play. I hear the shuffles in the forest, it's a squirrel moving. My hearing in really impressive. The kids seem to be ignorant of the sound though. I slowly move from my hiding spot.

I push my way deeper into the forest. I don't know why I want to do it but I feel urged to do it. Yuusha urges me to stop but Maou doesn't do anything. [It's not going to work, she is getting close to ten. She has urges to hunt every now and then. It's a survival mechanism.]

I stalk the squirrel closing in on it's scent. Truly the squirrel is an easy prey. [Strike, destroy, kill. The squirrel must be slain to satisfy your hunger.] (That's just gruesome, The animal must be treated with dignity.) I pounce on my prey and kill it. [Now you must eat it.] (How long will she act like some animal.) [How rude, A kitsune in infancy learns how to survive, they lose the thirst for hunting only after they turn ten.] (Great, soon I'll be able to teach her of honor and fighting fairly) [Idiot, that's why I was able to kill you] (I remember that I was the one who stabbed you.) Shut up I'm going back home. I then feel a presence coming toward my village. This must be an elf. I thought they'd be stronger.

* * *

 **Konton: When will they realize they can just burn the collar. Wait I'm writing this novel I should know. Umm, I totally know what I'm doing. By the way there's a reason I'm called Konton.**


	4. Chapter 3: Down with the Elves!

Mizu: ...

Konton: Sooo, you finnaly noticed... What a nice day it is.

Kai: A nice day?! It's cloudy outside, what do you take me for. A fool?

Konton: Never.

Kai: Get to work!

* * *

Chapter Three

I watch as three elves walk into the town. I run into my house and hug onto Mother. [Burn, Kill, Maim.] (Attack, kill, Punish, revenge.) How scary, for once they both agree on violence. While they're weaker than I thought I know they must be at least above level 5.

"So what does she look like?" One of the elves says, he says it in a way that makes me think he is stupid. What do you mean you don't know what your target looks like or how to find her? That was just being pathetic!

"Or he, you know that Kitsune's can change genders!" The second one says, he has a gruff voice. One that probably doesn't usually speak to people because they are enchanted with reading or learning something.

"Kitsune's cant change genders." The third one scolds. [Not entirely wrong, but we can transform and make it appear we can become different genders.] So does that mean that I will be able to plant my seed in other woman?

[I wouldn't know, I mean I was never with a child in a female body...] (Does that mean that you are originally male?) Wait?! Maou's a male?! [Yeah, what of it?] I can't believe this, he seems so feminine. [How so?! What makes you think I am a female?!] (Well, your appearance beforehand didn't help. That and you are in a female body right now.)

[I feel so oppressed right now, I was in the appearance of a female because it's hard to walk into a city when you are known as the demon lord.] That makes sense, Maou is smarter than he seems. (Well you whistled a lot when we battled, carried a tune well.)

[That makes me female? I was just enjoying the view!] What view did he have in his castle at the time, I hear it's actually a pretty gloomy place... (No! Don't even think about that. This has to be the most embarrassing thing to happen to me yet!) [I can't help it. No one ever visits me, I need company to.] (Go burn in hell!) Poor Maou, just because he's a closet pervert. Actually to even cross-dress that's a whole new level. Then again it was a good reason. [On that note the flames of hell have nothing on my fox fire.] (Just die you dog!) It seems that their relationship has digressed majorly. [I may be a canine but I'm a fox not a dog!] SHUT UP! (Ahhh!) [Oi, I'm in an argument here.] The elves are walking through the village, they don't need to think I'm crazy. I can't draw attention to myself.

"What about her boss" says one of the elves pointing at me. Damn it they caught me! (Plan A, kill them) [Yes, destroy and kill.] I will if I have to but I want to remain in this village.

"Does she look like the most destructive being in the universe to you, this much cuteness." Says the officer. (Eww, don't look so lecherously on me.) [… DESTROY!]

"Sir, she's the crazy one they were talking about, the one with voices in her head." Said the third elf. (I resent that, I'm the hero.) [I'm no mere voice! I'm Maou conquer of worlds!] Maou you didn't even conquer your own world. Wait, I'm not crazy. They aren't voices in my head right. (Damn elves, making Emelia doubt us.) No I'm not doubting you. [Sounds like doubting to me.] No, I believe in you. It's just I'm the only one who hears you. Plus most people think I'm in my own world because of you.

"See she hasn't reacted in the last four minutes while you've been staring at her." Said the third elf. Noooo, they think I'm crazy now. (Don't worry we believe you.) Yeah says the voices in my head. [Don't you use that tone on us missy. Believe us when we say you aren't crazy.] Yes... ma'am. [Oi, that's sir to you.] Yes sir... (pfft, Maou you've lost all respect now, hahaha.) [yeah says the one wearing a skirt into battle.] Wow that was a low blow. You're losing even more respect now. No wait I'm keeping them waiting even longer. I look up and see they've moved on. That was a close call. But now they think I'm crazy. [Why does it matter, you'll never see them again.] (You just don't understand.)

"Emelia, let's get inside the house" Mother says pushing me into our house. I see Father standing at the door watching us as we enter into the house. [He was watching ready to enter combat like any noble demon from my clan.] (Noble isn't the words I'd use, more like battle crazed.) I disagree, for one I don't like battle. "Emelia I'd like you to go to bed please."

"But, Mother, I don't feel tired yet" I say. Why should I go to bed so early? (Your parents are probably going to talk about the elf inspection.) But then why send me to bed? [Well, you're not exactly the picture of mental stability.] Wait then does that mean this is all false? (Maou!) [Hey, I'm just saying it from their point of view.] (Maou be more subtle with these things, we have a young impressionable girl here.) [Okay.] So I'm still sane? [Well I don't think any of us are.]

"Just go to bed." Mother says. I head into my room and slink into bed. Ahh, I want to get rid of this collar. Actually why am I the one who has voices in my head. Crazy, right? Maou... Yuusha... Come on this isn't funny. Don't stay silent, it's creepy being the only one in here.

* * *

Mizu: ... He got me too...

Konton: I found a way out of the lecture... Give him deals... thankfully i stocked up chapters just in case.


End file.
